1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an end play eliminator used for receiving thrust of a motor shaft in a motor provided with a worm and, more particularly, an end play eliminator or assembly which continuously and automatically adjusts to eliminate end play associated with an armature of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been used thrust bearing devices which have taken various forms to address end play due to tolerance accumulating of assembled components. End play is a gap between the tip of an armature and a thrust surface designed to carry an axial force associated with the armature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,447; 3,705,752; 4,185,214; 4,321,748; 4,690,573 and 5,169,245 all illustrate various thrust bearing devices used in the past.
However, the aforementioned devices, have various design and practical drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,245 focuses on a thrust plate to be in constant contact with a shaft of the motor using a spring. It appears that the thrust plate is in constant contact with a motor shaft, but thrust loads of the armature against the thrust plate compresses the spring which, in turn, permits the entire shaft to shift in an axial direction which in essence allows for end play.
What is needed, therefore, is a compact assembly and method which automatically and continuously reduces or entirely eliminates end play associated with an armature shaft of a motor.